harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя (пьеса)
Великобритания |Слоган = |режиссёр = Джон Тиффани |сценарий = Джек Торн Дж. К. Роулинг |продюсер = |оператор = |композитор = Имоджен ХипJ.K.Rowling Official website |в главных ролях = Нома Думезвени Джейми Паркер Пол Торнли |жанр = фэнтези, драма |бюджет = |сборы = |премьера = 30 июля 2016 года |сайт = harrypottertheplay.com |возраст = |рейтинг = |время = }} «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя» ( ) — пьеса, премьера которой состоялась 30 июля 2016 года в лондонском театре PalaceДжоан Роулинг анонсировала спектакль о Гарри Поттере, восьмая часть цикла о Гарри Поттере. Её авторами стали писатель и сценарист Джек Торн и режиссёр Джон Тиффани. Сама автор поттерианы Джоан Роулинг приняла участие в работе над пьесой. Состоит из двух частей.Информация о спектакле на сайте Pottermore Пьеса представлена как совершенно новая история. Действие происходит спустя 19 лет после событий «Даров Смерти». 28 октября поступили в продажу билеты на премьерный спектакль. Фанатов охватила безумная паника и волнение. Они стояли в очереди по несколько часов, чтобы первыми получить гарантированную возможность попасть на пьесу в Лондоне. Тем же вечером в пресс-релизе было написано: «Сегодня было продано свыше 175 000 билетов, что является рекордом для театрального производства». Издательство Little, Brown and Company объявило в своем Twitter, что восьмая книга о Гарри Поттере выйдет 31 июля. В итоге книга вышла как в печатном, так и в электронном виде. В России книга появилась в конце ноября 2016-го. Электронная версия сценария на русском языке будет опубликована сайтом Pottermore, мировым дистрибьютором электронных версий книг о Гарри Поттере и волшебном мире Джоан Роулинг. Бумажная версия на русском вышла в издательской группе «Азбука-Аттикус».Восьмой «Гарри Поттер» выйдет на русском языке до конца года В специальное репетиционное издание книги-сценария «Гарри Поттера и Проклятого дитяти» вошла версия, использовавшаяся при репетициях пьесы в течение нескольких недель до её премьеры. Книга-сценарий будет доступна ограниченное время. В дальнейшем её заменит полное коллекционное издание, подробности о котором будут сообщены дополнительно. 30 марта 2017 года Pottermore объявил, что актёрский состав будет меняться 24 мая 2017 года. Оригинальный актёрский состав в последний раз отыграл 21 мая 2017 года. Постановка «Гарри Поттера и Проклятого дитяти» стала триумфатором на церемонии вручения престижной театральной премии Лоуренса Оливье, получив рекордные 9 наград из 11. Harry Potter play casts spell over Olivier awards in record triumph Вот что о создании пьесы говорит сама Джоан: «На встрече с продюсерами я знала, что они хотят сделать что-то совершенно новое, и меня это заинтриговало. Я отказывалась от адаптации Гарри Поттера на театральной сцене по уже вышедшим книгам на протяжении 10 лет и мне не хотелось ходить по замкнутому кругу. Для меня сотрудничество с Джоном Тиффани (режиссер) и Джеком Торном (сценарист) — это пример идеального сотрудничества. Это прозвучит невероятно, но мы с Джоном на самом деле познакомились очень давно, еще в то время, когда я писала в кафе у театра в Эдинбурге. Когда мы впервые встретились, чтобы обсудить «Проклятое дитя», я долго присматривалась к нему, пыталась что-то вспомнить. Его лицо было таким знакомым, где я могла его видеть? И тогда он сказал мне, и все встало на свои места. Я рассказала Джону и Джеку, как, на мой взгляд, сложилась в дальнейшем судьба Гарри, Рона и Гермионы. Я пояснила, почему надо сфокусировать внимание на сыне Гарри Альбусе, у которого было не одно, а сразу три легендарных имени. Вот так мы создали историю, по которой впоследствии Джек написал сценарий. У меня осталось столько приятных воспоминаний о первых репетициях и костюмах, к тому времени я знала сценарий вдоль и поперек и присутствовала на всех его читках». Создатели *Джек Торн — сценарист *Джон Тиффани — режиссёр *Стивен Хоггет — хореограф *Кристин Джонс — художник *Катрина Линдсей — костюмер *Нил Остин — осветитель *Имоджен Хип — композитор *Гарет Фрай — звукооператор *Джереми Черник — спецэффекты В ролях HPCC_cast_2.jpg|Исполнители главных ролей: Джейми Паркер, Нома Думезвени и Пол Торнли Cursed Child.jpg|Весь актёрский состав спектакля «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя» Jamie_Parker.png|Джейми Паркер (Гарри Поттер)Still magic in middle age... It's Harry Potter and a new-look Hermione: Cast set to star in highly-anticipated stage play is revealed Файл:Paul_Thornley_2.png|Пол Торнли (Рон Уизли) Файл:Noma_Dumezweni.png|Нома Думезвени (Гермиона Грейнджер) Файл:Poppy Miller.jpg|Поппи Миллер (Джинни Уизли) Файл:Sam Clemmett.jpg|Сэм Клемметт (Альбус Северус Поттер) Файл:Cherrelle Skeete.jpg|Черрел Скит (Роза Грейнджер-Уизли) Файл:Alex Price.jpg|Алекс Прайс (Драко Малфой) Файл:Anthony Boyle.jpg|Энтони Бойл (Скорпиус Малфой) Файл:Esther Smith.jpg|Эстер Смит (Дельфи) Файл:Claudia Grant.jpg|Клаудия Грант (Полли Чэпмен) Файл:Jeremy Ang Jones.jpg|Джереми Джонс (Крейг Боукер) Файл:Tom Milligan.jpg|Том Миллиган (Джеймс Сириус Поттер) Файл:Tom Mackley.jpg|Том Макли Файл:Annabel Baldwin.jpg|Аннабель Балдвин (Плакса Миртл и др.) Файл:Jack Bennett.jpg|Джек Беннет Файл:Paul Bentall.jpg|Пол Бенталл (Вернон Дурсль и др.) Файл:Nicola Alexis.jpg|Николя Алексис Файл:Morag Cross.jpg|Мораг Кросс Файл:James Howard.jpg|Джеймс Ховард Файл:Chris Jarman.jpg|Крис Джармен (Распределяющая шляпа и др.) Файл:Martin Johnston.jpg|Мартин Джонстон Файл:Chipo Kureya.jpg|Чипо Курея Файл:James Le Lacheur.jpg|Джеймс Лэчер Файл:Helena Lymbery.jpg|Хелена Лумбери (Петуния Дурсль, Роланда Трюк и др.) Файл:Barry McCarthy.jpg|Барри Маккарти (Амос Диггори) Файл:Sandy McDade.jpg|Сенди Макдейд (Продавщица сладостей, Минерва Макгонагалл и др.) Файл:Andrew McDonald.jpg|Эндрю Макдональд Файл:Adam McNamara.jpg|Адам Макнамара Файл:Helen Aluko.jpg|Хелен Алуко Файл:Jack North.jpg|Джек Норт (Дадли Дурсль, Карл Дженкинс и др.) Файл:Stuart Ramsay.jpg|Стюарт Рамсей Файл:Nuno Silva.jpg|Нуну Сильва (Профессор Мазони) Файл:Rosemary Annabella.jpg|Розмарин Аннабелла Файл:Joshua Wyatt.jpg|Джошуа Уаетт Галерея изображений |-| Кадры = Cursed_Child_1.jpg Cursed_Child_2.jpg Cursed_Child_3.jpg Cursed_Child_4.jpg Cursed_Child_6.jpg Cursed_Child_7.jpg Cursed_Child_9.jpg Cursed_Child_10.jpg Cursed_Child_12.jpg Cursed_Child_11.jpg Cursed_Child_13.jpg Cursed_Child_14.jpg Cursed_Child_15.jpg Cursed_Child_17.jpg Cursed_Child_18.jpg Cursed_Child_20.jpg Cursed_Child_19.jpg Cursed_Child_21.jpg Cursed_Child_22.jpg Cursed_Child_24.jpg |-| Портретная фотосессия = Файл:Harry Potter (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Гарри Поттер Файл:Ginny Potter (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Джинни Уизли Файл:Albus Potter (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Альбус Северус Поттер Файл:Potters (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Поттеры Файл:Ron Weasley (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Рон Уизли Файл:Hermione Granger (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер Файл:Rose Weasleyr (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Роза Грейнджер-Уизли Файл:Weasley (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Уизли Файл:Draco Malfoy (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Драко Малфой Файл:Scorpius Malfoy (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Скорпиус Малфой Файл:Malfoys (Cursed Child promo).jpg|Малфои |-| Репетиции = Файл:Cursed Child (rehearsal).jpg Файл:JKR and John Tiffany.png Файл:John Tiffany, J.K. Rowling and Jack Thorne.png Файл:Harry Glasses Keep the Secret.jpg Файл:Ron Hermione Keep the Secret.jpg Видео thumb|center|300 px thumb|center|300 px Примечания Ссылки * harrypottertheplay.com — официальный сайт * * * de:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child de2:Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind (Theaterstück) en:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) es:Harry Potter y el legado maldito fr:Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit ja:ハリー・ポッターと呪いの子 no:Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse (teater) pl:Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko Категория:Пьесы